Spring assemblies customarily comprise a base frame, a grid frame and a plurality of spring modules disposed between and attached to the base frame and grid frame. Generally, the spring module is either the coil spring type or the bent wire spring type. Sometimes the two types are embodied in a single spring assembly, thereby obtaining the characteristic advantages of both types of spring. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a single spring module which will embody the characteristics of both types of modules for use in spring assemblies, thus simplifying assembling operations.